High School Love
by MU5IC-FRE4K
Summary: Sakura in a new school. The champions of singing: The Uchiha brothers. Where will this chaos lead? ItaxSaku Nagato/PeinxKonan DeidaraxIno SasorixTenten TobixHinata HidanxTemari KisamexTayuya KakuzuxKin ZetsuxOC In this story, Sasuke and friends're mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! You up for another story? (This time not a one-shot). It's a fanfic of Itachi and Sakura, I just love this pairing. Have fun and ENJOY!!**

**High School Love**

Sakura's P.O.V

„Sakura! Wake up! Or do you want me to crash you into a wall again?"

"I'm up mom, I'm up."

Hey my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm living with my mom. I'm very afraid of her, though I don't show it. I didn't get to know my dad, because my mom told me, that he died, when I was 5 months old. But I have a brother, who's alive. His name is Kenji. I like him very much. Unfortunately, he goes to a college in Iwa, but because we lived in London and we moved here (to Konoha), I have never met him before. I don't think I have any other relatives.

Normal P.O.V

After Meilyn (Sakura's mom) threatened her, Sakura got up and got ready for school. She went to school without breakfast, because she wouldn't get some anyway. On the way to the school she had to cross the street.

In the middle of the street a car scratched around the corner and drove towards Sakura. Just as he was about to hit her, a pair of strong arms took her with him and they landed on the other side of the street. Sakura looked up at her savior and got a good look of him. He had black eyes, raven-like hair, that were pulled in a low ponytail and had muscles.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her. She could just stutter the next words out of her mouth.

"Y-y-yes, I-I am. If y-you don't mind m-me asking, b-but who a-are you?"

"Me? Oh, sorry. My name is Itachi Uchiha. What's your name?"

He smiled at her. She thought, she could die, because she felt, that she blushed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to m-meet you."

Itachi looked her directly in the eyes.

"Are you shy, or something. I mean, with this stutter…"

"No! I'm not shy. Normally. But you just saved me from a car crash, and you're nice too, and handsome."

When she said the last word, she got even redder.

'She said that I'm nice. She is the only one, besides my mother, who said that to me. What is this feeling?'

**Cliffy already? Oh, sue me. You'll find out in the next chapters, what they are feeling. Here is the preview!**

**Preview:**

"Whoa, that's harsh. So I presume you are a genius in the different languages?"

"Yep, that's me! I like it. I mean, maybe, if someone offers languages like Spanish, Italian, Russian or Chinese, then I would take those too."

When she counted the different languages she had a full blown grin on her face. Itachi sweat dropped.

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ciao**

**Your BlackButShyGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! ****Here is the next Chapter. Have fun and ENJOY!!**

**High School Love**

**Flashback:**

_Itachi looked her directly in the eyes._

"_Are you shy, or something. I mean, with this stutter…"_

"_No! I'm not shy. Normally. But you just saved me from a car crash, and you're nice too, and handsome."_

_When she said the last word, she got even redder._

'_She said that I'm nice. She is the only one, besides my mother, who said that to me. What is this feeling?'_

**End Flashback**

"Excuse me? Itachi?"

He got a far away look on his face. After a moment he was looking out normal again.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out there for a moment. What did you say?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you know, where Konoha High School is."

He smiled again.

"Of course. I'm going there too. I'll show you, where the office is, so you can get your schedule."

"Thank you, that would be great."

So they went to school together. Then they stood outside of a door, that read OFFICE. After Itachi knocked and heard the familiar "Enter!" , he got in with Sakura. There before her stood a woman with brown hair and the same colour of eyes.

"Good morning Itachi-san, who did you bring with you?"

"Ano…my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm new here."

"Oh yeah, you are that new kid. Wait a moment, I'll look for your schedule. Ah, here we are. Have fun in your new school. And I have to warn you. Look out for Sasuke and his gang. Bye!"

"Okay, Itachi, do you know where room 212 is? I am supposed to be there."

"Can I have a look at your schedule? That way, I can show you to all of your classes."

"Sure."

Homeroom - Hatake Kakashi - Room 212

1st period – Maths - Morino Ibiki - Room 348

2nd period – English - Umino Iruka - Room 214

3rd period – Economics – Sarutobi Asuma – Room 350

4th period – German – Paru Ebisu – Room 216

5th period – Biology – Ima Jiraiya – Room 352

6th period – French – Yuuhi Kurenai – Room 218

7th period – Lunch

8th period – Science – Dev Orochimaru – Room 354

9th period – Gym - Maito Gai – Gym room

Weekend activity:

1st period – Self defence – Mitarashi Anko

2nd period – Hip-hop dancing – Gekkou Hayate

3rd period – Break dancing – Hagane Kotetsu

"Whoa, that's harsh. So I presume you are a genius in the different languages?"

"Yep, that's me! I like it. I mean, maybe, if someone offers languages like Spanish, Italian, Russian or Chinese, then I would take those too."

When she counted the different languages she had a full blown grin on her face. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Hey Itachi. Can I see your schedule too?"

"Sure, here you go!"

Homeroom - Hatake Kakashi - Room 212

1st period - Economics – Sarutobi Asuma – Room 350

2nd period - Maths - Morino Ibiki - Room 348

3rd period - English - Umino Iruka - Room 214

4th period - German – Paru Ebisu – Room 216

5th period - Biology – Ima Jiraiya – Room 352

6th period - Gym - Maito Gai – Gym room

7th period – Lunch

8th period – Science – Dev Orochimaru – Room 354

Weekend activity:

1st period – Self defence – Mitarashi Anko

2nd period – Hip-hop dancing – Gekkou Hayate

3rd period – Break dancing – Hagane Kotetsu

4th period – Football (American Style) – Kamizuki Izumo

"Mhm. All in all together, you have as much lessons as me!"

"But now we have to hurry. Kakashi is never this late."

So they hurriedly went to Room 212.

"I'll go in first. Then you'll come after me."

Itachi left no room for arguing, so he knocked and went in. Shortly after, Sakura followed. She went up to a guy with a mask covering everything, besides his right eye, of his face.

**Cliffy again? Don't worry. I'll update very soon. But now it's Preview time! Here is the Preview!**

**Preview:**

"Okay class. Today we will make a singing lesson and I'll probably leave it like that for the rest of the year. I wanna hear the two champions first. Sasuke! You first."

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ciao**

**Your BlackButShyGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! ****Here is the next Chapter. Have fun and ENJOY!!**

**High School Love**

**Flashback:**

"_But now we have to hurry. Kakashi is never this late."_

_So they hurriedly went to Room 212._

"_I'll go in first. Then you'll come after me."_

_Itachi left no room for arguing, so he knocked and went in. Shortly after, Sakura followed. She went up to a guy with a mask covering everything, besides his right eye, of his face._

**End Flashback**

"Oh! So you are our new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hai. Ano. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." (Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. It's cool, to get to know you). (A/N: It's the same phrase in German and French too.)

"So hello Sakura-san. Watashi wa Hatake Kakashi.(A/N: My name is Kakashi) I'm your Homeroom teacher for this year. Do you want to tell us something about yourself?"

"Sure. My hobbies are dancing, singing, drawing and learning different languages. Until now I can speak my mother language English, good German and French and a little bit Japanese too. And yes, my natural hair colour is pink."

"That's great. Please introduce yourself in German and French."

"Okay. In French you have to speak like this: Bonjour (Salut)! Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. And in German they would say: Hallo! Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura. Es ist schön, euch kennen zu lernen. Anything else?"

"No. Sit beside Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha, raise your hand."

So he did that. After Sakura sat beside the younger Uchiha, many girls gave her death glares.

"Okay class. Today we will make a singing lesson and I'll probably leave it like that for the rest of the year. I wanna hear the two champions first. Sasuke! You first."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...  
Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
By becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.  
Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you...  
Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone...  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone...  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
By becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know I may end up failing, too.  
But I know you were just like me when someone disappointed in you..._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
By becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Tired of being what you want me to be...  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Tired of being what you want me to be..._

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"I want to bear your children!"

Kakashi had to calm them down.

"Girls. Calm down. I don't want you to faint because of him. So next is the older Uchiha. Itachi!"

_Say, hey!_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

The fangirls of Itachi squealed. Very loud.

**Cliffy again? Don't worry. I'll update very soon. But now it's Preview time! Here is the Preview!**

**Preview:**

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Itachi was just singing a song. Sheesh. So now I want to hear a girl sing. Cause we have to search for a girl, who is good enough to sing duets with the Uchiha brothers here. I will choose 3 girls. Every three of these girls will sing one song. These two champions and myself will be the judges. Good luck."

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ciao**

**Your BlackButShyGirl**


	4. I'm sooooo sorry

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry, but I won't update soon, I'm afraid. Cause of the little word named TESTS! Yes, I hate it, but I'm so sorry. I will update as soon as I can, so I'm begging you for your mercy! And don't stop reading!!**

**Ja**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ****babes! I'm sorry, that I didn't update for this long, but like I said before, we already have fucking tests! Here is the next Chapter. Have fun and ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sniff-sniff) but I'm owning Ami (muahahahha)**

**Sorry I'll let you guys read now!**

**High School Love**

**Flashback:**

_Song: On holiday_

_The fangirls of Itachi squealed. Very loud._

**End Flashback**

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Itachi was just singing a song. Sheesh. So now I want to hear a girl sing. Cause we have to search for a girl, who is good enough to sing duets with one of the Uchiha brothers here. I will choose 3 girls. Every three of these girls will sing one song. These two champions and myself will be the judges. Good luck."

Sasuke and Itachi whispered a name to them.

"Alright guys, we are choosing Watanabe Ami. Come on and show us how good you can sing."

"Sure. Anything for my Sasu-kun and Ita-kun."

'What a slut' the Uchiha brothers thought to themselves.

_It's __Ami bitch  
I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you_

_Every time they turn the lights down  
Just want to go that extra mile for you  
You public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you) _

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (we'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'  
They keep watching (they keep watching)  
Keep watching _

_Feels like the crowd is saying:_

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More 

_A center of attention (Can you feel them?)  
Even when we're up against the wall  
You've got me in a crazy position (yeah)  
If you're on a mission (uh-uh)  
You got my permission (oh) _

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)  
Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'  
They keep watching (they keep watching)  
Keep watching _

_Feels like the crowd is saying:_

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More 

_(I just can't control myself)  
(Woah!)  
(Do you want more?)  
(Well I'm good for more) _

_(Ow) _

_Give me more, give me more  
Give me more, give me more babe (Ami, Ami, Ami)  
I just want more! _

_Uh-ah-ah-ah...  
Uh-ah-ah-ah..._

_Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme _

_Bet you didn't see this one comin'  
The incredible ligo  
The legendary Ms. __Ami Watanabe  
And the unstoppable lust  
You're gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' nowhere  
Haha (more)_

Ami sang that sluttish song of herself and in a very wrong voice.

"It sounded like a cat dieing."

"You sounded like a drowning cat."

"You don't have any talent.", were the comments of the judges.

The boys just chose her to sing, so that they can comment her to death. Ami ran crying back to the others.

"I think, we should take her."

"Okay, we were thinking that you should sing next, Wayne Karin."

"Okay, anything for you, Mister Hatake."

Yes, you heard right. This girl wanted to harass her teacher. (Ewwww)

_I'm a lil lady  
treat me like a baby  
I've been waiting wakely  
for someone like you  
Can you share my passion  
earning my obsession  
I want satisfaction  
all of the time  
if you wanna taste me  
try my paradise  
come, and feel up my desire _

_you can please me,  
tease me,  
take me to the sky,  
baby we can burn like fire _

_(chorus)  
I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind _

_I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin _

_I can take you places  
show you all my faces  
no I don't wrap the paces  
we gonna be there _

_do you wanna hold me  
when I feel lonely  
slowly you consume me  
angel of mine _

_if you wanna taste me  
try my paradise  
come, and feel up my desire _

_you can please me  
tease me,  
take me to the sky,  
baby we can burn like fire _

_(chorus)  
I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind _

_I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin _

_'nother kind of false  
hand just calls  
open up your eyes  
for someone like me  
I'm on my way  
leaving today  
I'm gonna ride  
to the other side _

_if you wanna taste me,  
try my paradise,  
come, and feel up my desire _

_you can please me,  
tease me,  
take me to the sky,  
baby we can burn like fire _

_(chorus)  
I am your holy virgin,  
be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin,  
I'll blow your mind _

_I am your holy virgin  
and if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin_

"Oh god. You're ready for psychotically help."

"Are you really such a whore. Gross."

"You're not good."

Again the negative comments from the judges. So they searched again for a beautiful voice.

"How about that one over there? She looks really interesting."

"You're right, foolish little brother."

"Then it's settled. The last singer will be the new girl Haruno Sakura."

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

"Hey Sakura-san, you're not bad." Kakashi.

"Are you trying out the next charts? Cause I would listen to every song made of you." Sasuke.

"You are very good, Sakura-san. But you could be better, if somebody would help you. I don't mean to say, that you are bad, but I see your hidden talent. You can be even better. And I'll help you with it."

That said, they discussed with whom Sakura should sing in the future. They came to the agreement, that Itachi should sing with her. Because when he helps her singing even better, the two of them would make a perfect singing pair.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"To the next class. Itachi, if I remember correctly, you have Economics with Mister Sarutobi next.

Do you have friends, who have Maths with Mister Morino next?"

"Yes. His name is Sasori. He has red hair and green eyes. Then you have English with Deidara and Tobi. His real name is Madara, but we love it to tease him. Cause he's a total clown he will say something in the line of: 'Tobi is a good boy.' or something like that. He has black hair. Deidara is a blondie and a she-male. Next is Economics with Kakuzu. He has white hair and a mask over his face. He loves to count money, so he can help you if Asuma-sensei explains something the hard way. Then it's German with me. After German you have Biology again with me, but Zetsu too. Zetsu loves the colours green and white, cause he always wears green clothes. He has a pale skin, almost white. His eyes and hair are green. After that you have French with Hidan. He has a colourful language. I mean, he loves to cuss. Then you have Lunch with all of my friends and me of course. Next is Science that you have again with me, but this time Kisame is going to be in this class as well. And in your last period, you'll be with our leader. By the way, we are a group named Akatsuki. On with the explanation his name is Nagato. He and his girlfriend Konan."

Briiiiiiiiiiiing

**Cliffy again? Don't worry. I'll update very soon. But now it's Preview time! Here is the Preview!**

**Preview:**

"So…who is this Ibiki-sensei. Is he nice?" "Not really. He loves to torture his students. Before the something happened, he was really nice. But since a student found him making out with Anko-sensei in the janitors closet, he began to torture us.

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ciao**

**Your BlackButShyGirl**


	6. Penname change and writers block

Hey guys

**!!Penname change and writers block!!**

**Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that I changed my old penname BlackButShyGirl to SensualCatWoman. I'm sorry but I was in for a change. I'm not shy anymore, so BlackButShyGirl is out of the question. And don't stop reading. Please!!**

**Also I want you to know, that I won't update until early December, cause I'm now working in Vienna. So basically, I come always at 8pm home. In December we can have this apartment. So then I could write my stories on a notebook and on the weekend I can update those.**

**I'm very sorry, that I can't write more of those. I'm really trying, but because of work and vocational school for office workers (that I have twice a week) I have a writers block too.**

**The last thing I want to do is to say thx to all my readers and reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't update my stories. Till next time.**

**See ya**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ****guys! How are ya all doin'? Here is the next Chapter. Have fun and ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sniff-sniff) but I'm owning Ami (muahahahha)**

**Sorry I'll let you guys read now!**

**High School Love**

**Flashback:**

_Next is Science that you have again with me, but this time Kisame is going to be in this class as well. And in your last period, you'll be with our leader. By the way, we are a group named Akatsuki. On with the explanation his name is Nagato. But he wants to be called Pein. He and his girlfriend Konan."_

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing_

**End Flashback**

As Itachi and Sakura walked the Cherry Blossom to the next class, someone came up to them.

"Hey Itachi! Who's your sweet little friend here, eh?"

'Tomboy', Itachi thought.

But it was not Itachi who answered. No, it was Sakura.

"I'm Sakura. And I am not sweet. And who are you?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Sasori Subaku (A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't know his last name and so I will make him relatives with Gaara-kun, Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun. ^.^) and Itachi said, that I should be with you. So…may I?"

He held his hand towards Sakura. The pink-haired girl giggled.

"Yes, you may. Ja ne Itachi!"

"So…who is this Ibiki-sensei. Is he nice?"

"Not really. He loves to torture his students. Before the something happened, he was really nice. But since a student found him making out with Anko-sensei in the janitors closet, he began to torture us. I don't know why, but it would be a miracle, if he stopped. And he is tense, too. Like he thinks, that something would happen in this very moment. Nothing happens, but he is still tense."

Sakura had an idea.

"What if I would help him. Would he change to his old and nice self again?"

"I don't know, but would and can you do it?"

"I would and I can do it. Yes. I did this with other people too. So don't worry. Leave everything to me."

As they got into the class, Ibiki-sensei was already there!

"Sabaku and you with the pink hair, both detention for coming late."

"Ano.. Ibiki-sensei? We were just 2 minutes late. And can I speak to you outside. It's very important. Pwease!" And Sakura pouted. (A/N: OOC much? -.-")

Ibiki-sensei gave in and told his students to do page 104, while he and Sakura needed to speak outside. Once out he asked

"Uhm … may I know who you are?"

"Ano sensei? You gave me detention, even if you didn't know who I am? My name is Haruno Sakura and I am the new student. Didn't you know that?"

"Gomen nasai, I didn't knew, that we had a new student. Welcome to Konoha High! I am your Maths teacher Morino Ibiki."

"Ibiki-sensei, you don't need to hide, that you're sad, you know? I heard the story from Sasori-san. Why do you torture your students so much? Is it for fun, or … why is that?"

"The reason why is, because a student saw me with another teacher in the janitors closet. Making-out."

At this point, Ibiki began to cry.

"And what is so horrible with that? Why do you make your life a living hell, just because someone found out about teachers love. Is it a forbidden thing to make-out with another teacher? I thought, that just teacher/student relationships are forbidden. But teacher/teacher."

Suddenly Ibiki stopped his crying.

"Wait. You are right. It really isn't wrong to kiss another teacher. THANK YOU, OH HOLY CHILD!"

"Ano, excuse me? I c-can't b-br-breath."

Ibiki looked at Sakura.

"You're right, gomen. (A/N: Awwww. Is this an Ibiki/Sakura moment? So kawaii!) But now we should get back to class. I have something to say."

And for the first time in 3 years, he grinned and laughed.

**Cliffy again? Don't worry. I hope I'll update very soon. But now it's Preview time! Here is the Preview!**

**Preview:**

"Class! Pay attantion! I have something to say. Something important."

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ciao**

**Your SensualCatWoman**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey ****guys! How are ya all doin'? Here is the next Chapter. Have fun and ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sniff-sniff) but I'm owning Ami (muahahahha)**

**Sorry I'll let you guys read now!**

**High School Love**

**Flashback:**

"_Wait. You are right. It really isn't wrong to kiss another teacher. THANK YOU, OH HOLY CHILD!" _

"_Ano, excuse me? I c-can't b-br-breath."_

_Ibiki looked at Sakura._

"_You're right, gomen. (A/N: Awwww. Is this an Ibiki/Sakura moment? So kawaii!) But now we should get back to class. I have something to say."_

_And for the first time in 3 years, he grinned and laughed._

**End Flashback**

As they got back to class, everyone was looking at Ibiki-sensei in wonder. The students began to whimper among themselves. "Is that really Ibiki-sensei? He looks so happy. The new student has to be magical, if she can turn him just like that into his happy old self again." ""Class! Pay attention! I have something to say. Something important. No detention for the rest of your classes with me and today you can do whatever you may like!" Everyone happily shouted and laughed. Sasori got to Sakura. "Sakura! You're AWSOME! How did you do that?! ! I just told him, that a teacher/teacher relationship isn't wrong (A/N: I don't know, how it really is, but.. oh well..). Then he began to think and now he is very happy." "Wow.. you're really.. wow. I'm glad, that I know you. I have to take you to Pein." "Why? We all meet for lunch" "Oh yeah. Kay."

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Oh, I'll take you to Deidara and Tobi. You have English with then next, am I right?! "Yeah, I think so. My sensei should be Iruka-sensei." So Sasori led our cherry blossom to Dei-chan and Tobi. "Hey Deidara! Please take good care of Sakura." "HEY! I'm not a little doll, ya know?" "Okay, okay. Gomen! I won't do it again. At least, I'll try." He snickered and went to his class. "What a meanie. Oh well.. How is Iruka-sensei so? I mean, is he nice, strict or something like that?" "Tobi wants to answer! Tobi is a good boy. Iruka-sensei is soooooooooo nice." As he said 'soooooooo' he widened his arms. "Yeah, un. Tobi is right. Iruka-sensei is very kind. But very strict, too. If you don't get something, then he could explain it to you a thousand times and he wouldn't get angry. But if you get something and you won't do it, he will yell at you. That's when he's very strict. But it's not very often he gets angry, un. But there are some students in this class, who are loud, lazy, emos and Fangirls/Fanboys, un. So beware and take care, un." "Why do ya always say un after your sentences, Deidara?" "Habit, un." Deidara and Tobi sat in their seats and Sakura stood in the front, waiting for their sensei to arrive. "Konnichi wa, everyone. As you can see, we have a new student." Sakura introduced herself (again -.-")

Meanwhile in the back of the class

"Hey dobe. Look at that chick. Wanna make a bet with me, lazy-ass, Hyuuga and dog-breath? Guys, come here for a few secs!" Sasuke (the teme) waved the others to them. "Wanna make a bet?" "Sure." "Hell yeah." "Hn." "Okay, I bet that I can bed the new chick till the end of next week." "No way man." Just Neji agreed with Sasuke.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

(A/N: I don't want to waste so much time in writing class situations ) "So my next class is Economics. Oh man, I don't understand that theorie-shit. But Itachi told me to ask someone…

Flashback

"Next is Economics with Kakuzu. He has white hair and a mask over his face. He loves to count money, so he can help you if you don't understand what Asuma-sensei is talking about.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah. Kakuzu." "You called me?" "Huh? Are you Kakuzu?" "No. I'm the Sandman. OF COURSE, I'm Kakuzu. The ONE and ONLY. Come on now. We don't have all day. Itachi told me to take you with me to Asuma-sensei's class. So haiyaku (hurry {up})!" In Asuma's class were the other girls too. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. The girls got to know each other and Sakura had a BIG bitch-fight with the biggest bitches of the world. Ami and Karin. SAKURA WON, of course.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

In German Itachi was looking wide-eyed to Sakura. "Nani?" "H-How, when…when got Ibiki-sensei that happy again?" Sakura had to laugh. She re-told the story.

**I hope**** I'll update very soon. (Even if it's not THAT easy, when you have a full-time-job) But now it's Preview time! Here is the Preview!**

**Preview:**

"_Bonjour, tous ensemble" Comment allez-vous?" __Sakura was the only one (even Hidan didn't know any (cuss) words in French) to reply. "Ca va, bien, Mademoiselle Yuuhi."_

**End Preview**

**Till the next time**

**Ja Ne**

**Your SensualCatWoman**


End file.
